


High and Fine and Free

by sarahcakes613



Series: The Cohen Files [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Wall Sex, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Margaery can't stop ogling her coworker. Robb notices, and does something about it.





	

_Yeah I loved you all my life_  
 _And that's how I want to end it_  
 _The summer's almost gone_  
 _The winter's tuning up_ \- I Can't Forget, Leonard Cohen  


Margaery has been working at her new job for three weeks and she hates it. The work isn't the problem, nor is it the environment. No, her problem is her coworker. Robb Stark is 5 feet and 9 inches of pure sex and working in close proximity to him is driving her completely round the bend. For one, he appears to be completely unaware as to his own appearance, or the effect it is having on her.

They have a quiet routine, one that repeats every day. Margaery arrives first and unlocks the lab, taking care to wear something that highlights her best assets. Robb arrives half an hour later, bearing caffeine for the two of them. They chit chat about their previous evenings while she tries not to be obvious in her ogling of his biceps. The rest of the day goes by in a blur of paperwork and regular escapes to the bathroom so she can breathlessly tell her friends what impossibly sexy thing he has done this time. When her day is finished, there is a quick goodbye and distracted wave, and she goes home to a long soak in a hot bath where she replays their every interaction in her mind.

She's completely at a loss over what to do about this, as none of her usual tricks seem to work. He remains oblivious to her low-cut blouses, her leading questions about his private life. If she's being honest, she isn't actually all that interested in his life outside of their research lab. He's a bit too quiet for her, their only shared interests are limited to a few musicians and comic book movies. As she tells her brother on a regular basis, it isn't like she wants to _date_ him, she just wants him to ravage her senseless so she can get him out of her head! Loras laughs at this, suggests new outfits for her to try, new scents that he swears will incite Robb's pheromones into a frenzy.

Her life goes on like this until they have been working together about six weeks. Her contract is almost at an end and Robb has already congratulated her on the new job she's lined up in another lab, working on a prestigious research project at the local university.

The day begins like every other. She's wearing a clingy sweater dress and thigh high ribbed stockings, because there is no reason she can't be sexy and comfortable at the same time, thank you very much. When Robb shows up, he is dressed for the fall weather in a fitted sweater with the sleeves rolled up. The sight of his forearms, muscles flexing as he hangs up his coat, is enough of a sight that Margaery has to cross her legs, clenching her thighs and turning back to her tablet. In her haste, she misses the pensive look that passes over Robb's face as he watches her studiously ignoring him.

She doesn't know if it's the fitted sweater, or the idea that she will be leaving soon and is no closer to getting her hands on him, but Margaery is finding this particular day to be harder than usual. Every movement in the corner of her eye, every murmured "excuse me" as he walks past her to the printer, his entire being is invading her senses and she can't breathe without inhaling his scent. He smells like an evening at a ski chalet, all crackling firewood and pine needles and just a hint of something else that she can't identify. She texts Loras this description and he replies with "pheromones!" and she never knew it was possible for emojis to look so smug.

When lunch comes around, she locks her screen and stretches, dress pulling up slightly to show a scant inch of skin at the top of her socks. Her movement catches Robb's eye and he smiles at her, removing his headphones.

"Is it already lunch time?" He asks, rolling his neck and shoulders. Margaery wants to offer him a full body rubdown, but she settles for a grin and nod. She doesn't trust herself to speak, she feels like her voice would crack from the pressure of not blurting out something inappropriate. He is stretching, and his shirt rides up to reveal a dusting of hair trailing down below his belt. Her mouth feels dry, while other parts of her start to feel increasingly wet.

She stands abruptly and makes her to way to the bathroom. She feels flushed and she isn't sure if she should splash cold water on her face or thrust her hand down her panties, or both. She's grateful that it is a single stall bathroom, and so is alarmed when she hears the door creak open behind her. She turns in time to see Robb lock the door behind him. He stalks up to her and whatever breath she has left in her lungs is sucked out when he pulls her in for a searing kiss. When they finally break apart, his eyes remain focused on her mouth and he is breathing heavily. She pulls away from him and leans against the wall, considering him.

"It's not that I haven't wanted that for six weeks, but um, what?" Margaery blurts out.

Robb chuckles, deep and dark, and he stalks towards her. "I know," he leans in to breathe into her ear. "I know exactly what you want. You think I haven't noticed you watching me?" He laughs again, a huff of warm breath against her neck and it sends a shiver down her spine. He trails one hand down to her hem and slowly slides the fabric up until his hand meets bare skin.

She tilts her head up to look him in the eyes, and his pupils are blown, a small ring of blue barely visible through his arousal. Some small part of her brain - the part that notices coupons in the paper and remembers to call her grandmother every Sunday – is telling her that this is a terrible idea, but the larger part of her brain is screaming at her to stay right where she is and enjoy the ride.

She leans forward, linking her hands behind his head to pull him to her, initiating another kiss. Robb's response is to slide both of his hands down to her ass and he takes a moment to caress her before he lifts her and suddenly she is up against the wall with her legs in the air, his arms the only thing keeping her in place. She wraps her legs around his waist, bringing him even closer to her and in this new position she can feel his hardness pressed up against her.

Breaking the kiss, Margaery glances over at the large mirror over the sink and takes in the image they make. Her dress is hiked up and she can see his hands, each one large enough to perfectly cup one of her ass cheeks. She has been twining her fingers in his hair and it is tousled enough that it no longer looks intentional. They are both flushed, and her mouth is swollen from the pressure of his lips on hers.

Dragging her eyes away from the mirror, Margaery looks up at Robb. She's used to calling the shots, and everything about this situation has put her at odds and unsure how to proceed. All she knows is that she definitely does want it to proceed, and she rolls her hips against him, pressing one foot against the back of his thigh as if to spur him on.

Robb laughs and rolls his hips in response, grinding himself against her. "Tell me what you want." He demands, a low voice in her ear, and suddenly her ears seem to be connected directly to the pleasure centre in her brain.

"I don't…" She can barely get out the words, she wants it so bad. She feels like if she tries to tell him what she wants, it will come out in a babble. She settles for moaning out "I want everything", and that seems to be what he wants to hear because she feels him shift. She is now being held up against the wall by his hips and one hand, and if she had any coherent thoughts left, she would spare one for the sight of his bicep flexing as he holds her in place. His other hand has moved around to the front of her panties, and he is pushing the silky fabric aside to brush a single finger down her labia to her entrance. She can smell her own arousal, and from the flare of his nostrils she knows that he smells her too. She feels like it should embarrass her, but she finds that she lacks the energy to care. He dips his finger into her wetness and drags it back up to her clit, and he is circling it now, never quite touching it, and the rough pad of his finger tip is catching on her skin and sending sparks straight up through her body.

"Please, Robb." She cries out. Her thighs are straining now, every muscle taut and trying to force his finger directly onto the one spot that will relieve the exquisite pain she is feeling. Their shift in position allows her to see the length of him, hard and pressing against his slacks. She reaches down with one hand, presses her palm against him, and is rewarded with a groan from the depths of his throat.

"Unzip me." He orders, and his voice is almost military, she has to fight the urge to call him Sir, and that is an idea that sends another shiver through her entire being. She does unzip him, and is both pleased and a bit startled to find he is wearing nothing underneath. She desperately wants to know if this was planned, or if she has only been one layer of clothing mishaps away from Robb Stark's cock this entire time. This thought is pushed out of her mind at the sound of fabric tearing, and she looks down to where their bodies meet and sees that he has torn her panties in his haste to push them further to the side.

"I'll buy you more." Robb promises when he hears her indignant gasp, and the gasp turns into a hiss as he lines himself up and suddenly he is inside her and there is the slightest burn as her body relaxes to accommodate him. He is flush against her, their hips touching, and he leans his head down for a rough kiss, more teeth than lips. She can't think, her mind is completely blank, all she knows is the feeling of him inside her. Then he starts to move, and every synapse in her brain fires at once. He seems to intuit exactly what she wants, as his hips start snapping against hers, bottoming out with every thrust. The hand not holding her up is now cradling the back of her head to protect her from knocking her head against the wall.

She is gripping his back with one hand, fingers bunching up the fabric of his shirt. The friction of skin on skin, of his facial hair at her neck, has her right on the edge, and she snakes her other hand down between them to rub at her clit and it is not long before she is flying right off the edge and into a full body climax, every muscle clenching and releasing as she rides a wave of white light. Her clenching around Robb causes him to double up on his tempo, and she is sure she will have bruises everywhere they are touching, is already looking forward to pressing her fingers against those bruises in the solitude of her bedroom.

Robb is relentless in his movements, and she can feel another wave building up in her. He grasps her face, turns her mouth towards his and his tongue is licking inside her mouth and she doesn't mean to but as her second orgasm overcomes her, she bites down on his lower lip.  His response is to tilt her head up and bite her neck, right where it meets her shoulder, and she is only just coming down from her second peak when he bites her and sends her right back up and over a third peak and as she clenches around his cock she can feel it pulsing as he finds his own release deep inside her.

Margaery knows there will have to be some sort of awkward talk later, but at the moment she is only able to focus on regaining her equilibrium, and as Robb gently lowers her down so she is standing on her own two feet, she realises that this has used up most of their lunch hour, and she spares a moment to thank her own ingenuity for the stash of protein bars she keeps in her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way something I ever imagined happening in my own workplace with a coworker. Nope, not one bit.


End file.
